When the sun rises
by IchigoxNeko
Summary: Prince Ginga is prince of his castle. I suck at summarys... First fic so please read!


**YAOI YAOI YAOI! YAOI ALERT! Soo as you may have guessed already, this is a yaoi story, I am saying now, if you don't like yaoi, you can hike on outta here to lame ass mountain. lol just kidding i can respect your view on yaoi and stuffs. It's your opinion, so yea. just warning you. Co written with PhoenixBlitzXx. Also some Ooc, especially in Ginga. Well EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYY!**

Ginga shivered, his eyes staring into the yellow ones staring into his soul. This was the end, this was how he would die. But right as he was sure the sword would pierce him, instead, lips were placed on his. His eyes, wich were closed, opened, shocked. But then the yellow eyes opened, and Ginga fell, motionless. A puddle of blood flooding around him. He then sawy a green haired boy kneeling over him, and that was the last thing he saw.

_***200 years later***_

_**Ginga's P.O.V, in the Hagane Castle**_

I sighed, a tear sliping out of my eye. Right as it slipped off of my chin, a hand caught my tear. "What's the matter, _master._" A very familiar voice whispered into my ear, sending tingles down my spine. "I am worried. I sense him here. He is still alive and I fear he will return." I said, shivering.

"No one will hurt you when i am here, and besides, you are so sexy when you get serious." The boy said, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Not now Kyoya, I am serious about this, we could all be in grave danger. Don't undere-" Kyoya placed his finger on my lips to quiet me. He looked into my eyes, a look of passion.

He kissed my lips passionately, and i couldn't help but moan. I let out a moan of satisfaction as his tongue invaded my mouth. He slipped his hand under my shirt, and started to feel around me.

I pushed him off, then pushed him onto my bed. I climbed atop of him, and sat down on his lap. I put my lips passionately onto his. He moaned as I reached down to the tent between his legs and started rubbing him.

"Ginga! This is urgent!" Someone barged into my room, yelling. They stopped when they saw what was going on. "Yes, is there a problem?" Kyoya asked, as he started to kiss my neck. I tried to stop myself from moaning, but I couldn't.

**Regular P.O.V**

The girl who had barged in was blushing like mad. She was trembling, watching as Kyoya kissed Ginga all over. Between moans of pleasure, Ginga asked "Can I hep you?"

The girl was shaking, her face tomato red. "y-y-es I king- um i mean... King h-Hagane.. He said that the dragon emperor has returned.. " She trailed off, her light blue eyes looking at her feet and not trying to look at the scene in front of her.

"Is that all? Very well then i will speak to King Hagane about it tomorrow. In the meantime, tell the guards to tighten up watch around the castle." Kyoya murmured, his lips locking with Ginga's again.

The girl nodded, and ran off, shaking. She was blushing, and all the servants were asking what was wrong with her. She decided to slow down, and started to walk slowly, and her heart rate returned to normal.

Ginga buttoned his shirt back up, and wiped the milky white substance off of his chin.

His stomach growled, and he blushed. "Still hungry?" Kyoya asked, smirking. Ginga sighed. "I AM CRAVING FOOD, NOT YOU!" he said, sobbing.

Kyoya sweatdropped. "You are such a kid, what do you want me to get for you?" Kyoya asked. "Hamburgers, fries, shrimp, lobster, and dont forget..." Ginga trailed off listing all the foods he wanted.

"You are going to get so fat how do you stay so skinny?" Kyoya asked, earning a death glare from Ginga. "Food. Now." Ginga said, his eyes turning dark. "Alrighty then, ill go get you some food." Kyoya sighed, walking out into the hall.

**Sorry it was cut short, this is my first ever fanfic and stuff i have no idea what i am doing, and i didn't feel like writing the smut, and Ginga is going to be ooc so just watch for that. anyways, I just wanted to thank you Phoenix for writing like this whole chapter for me lol. anyways, please review if you want more it will be explained whats going on in the next chapter, here will be more backstory, and it will defnitely have smut *cough* i mean answers. So tell me, can you guess what Ginga is and Kyoya and Ryuga? Well, i guess you can review your thoughts on my first story. like i said, next chapter will have more answers. bye!**

**~IchigoxNeko~**


End file.
